


In your dreams~

by StarMelon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dream Demon, Kinktober 2019, M/M, M/M Rares 2019, Prompt Fic, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMelon/pseuds/StarMelon
Summary: In the dream eater universe, allen is never allowed to sleep, if he does, he is punished through his dreams. I wonder who catches him this time ;)





	In your dreams~

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS LITTLE TO NO PLOT!  
I've never written smut before but here! Take my second hand shame!!

*Allen doing his dream eater duties, after that he accidently falls asleep himself*

*he's in his bedroom (dream bedroom?)*

*Akuma appears in his nightmares*  
Allen notices he fell asleep, Akuma shows up, "I've been waiting for you" Allen, looks at him displeased "Akuma."

Akuma smirks "so you do remember me~" stepping forward slowly closing the distance between them all the while carefully watching allen taking a few steps back, as his cheeks flush red. "This isn't the time to-" immediately he's cut off by Akuma's kiss. Allen feeling the warmth in his core grow hot with desire as all his senses dull, pulls him closer, moaning desperately wanting more.

Finally parting for air, breathing heavily, immediately Allen tries to kiss him again but Akuma stops him smiling devilishly whispering in his ear "behave." Allen can't help but squirm underneath him, nodding. Akuma gets to his pants quickly unbuttoned them, sliding his hand down into his boxers, teasing his manhood. Allen let's out a gasp, his eyes fluttering shut at the sudden touch. "A-Akuma-ah!" "Too long since I've heard that" grabbing his full length, he moves at a faster pace, as Allen shamefully thrusts into his hand feeling himself getting close, Leaning into Akuma's shoulder taking in his scent, he Cums with a loud moan.

Akuma feeling his own burning desire, he impatiently removed his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, freeing his fully erect manhood. Quickly strips Allen, laying him back on the bed, lining himself up with his entrance. Without warning, he shoves it in, fucking him mercilessly.

Allen wakes up, sweating "oh gods"


End file.
